


Ace To Ace

by TheRangress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRangress/pseuds/TheRangress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie MacCrimmon has a conversation about lasses and lads with Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace To Ace

Jamie had seemed preoccupied all day.  
After discovering many interesting facts about the tea trade, the Doctor, Zoe, and Jamie had retired to the TARDIS and set out for a relaxing night of pajama-clad board games, hot cocoa (they were all quite tired of tea), warm blankets, and perhaps a Disney movie if Zoe and the Doctor could ever agree on one. Zoe was just teaching Jamie the finer points of Clue when there was a dreadful noise and the Doctor rushed up, told them to continue on without him while he fixed the problem, and Zoe could start the movie if she liked as long as it wasn't _that one_.  
She put on The Sword In The Stone and promptly rousted Jamie thoroughly.  
“Zoe?” he asked, frowning at the movie while she reset the board.  
“Yes?”  
“I mean, you're but a wee lassie yet--”  
“Wee?” Zoe stuck out her tongue.  
“Aye!” Jamie scrunched up his face at her. “Naught but a wee bairn compared to me!”  
“You're barely more than a child yourself,” she retorted.  
“Well, aye that, but forgetting about all tha' for a moment. Don't you think...” Jamie folded his hands and refused to meet Zoe's eyes. “Well, a boy and a lass together like we are... well, things are supposed to happen, aren't they?”  
“Are you saying you're romantically attracted to me?” Zoe furrowed her brow. Romantic attraction was a confusing mess, and she'd been glad of her relationships with the Doctor and Jamie being unquestionedly platonic.  
Jamie took a second to parse this, then widened his eyes in horror. “Oh, no. Tha's not it at all. Oh, just forget I said anything.”  
Zoe attempted to reason out Jamie's meaning while simultaneously playing Clue, a harder prospect than one might think. At last she happened upon the most logical answer as she lost the game, turning out to in fact be the murderer. Zoe had always found that heavily illogical.  
“Jamie!” she said. “Are you saying you're not sexually attracted to me?”  
“Well.” Jamie half-heartedly reset the board. “That I'm not.”  
“Or any woman?”  
“Nor any lass, at tha'. Are ye sure ye should be using words like tha'?”  
“Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jamie. What about men?”  
Jamie gave the matter some thought, which he really hadn't before. Despite the social education he'd acquired over his time with the Doctor, the matter had still seemed foreign and alien.”I don't... think so, no.”  
“Asexuality!” Zoe beamed. “Also, Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the lead pipe.”  
Jamie showed her he had Colonel Mustard. “What's that?”  
“It means you aren't sexually attracted to anyone at all. That's what I think I am. There's a whole spectrum of words for people who aren't usually sexually attracted to people, but are sometimes, too. I wonder if I could find you some in the TARDIS databanks...”  
“So it's... normal?” Jamie hazarded.  
“Oh, perfectly. Why, the very lowest estimates say over one percent of the human race is asexual.”  
Slowly, very slowly, Jamie smiled. “I thought I was just... broken. Not a man.”  
“You aren't broken at all, Jamie.” Zoe reached over and held his arm, smiling back at him. “And as for not a man... that's something we can talk about another time if you need to. All right?”  
“Professor Plum in the conservatory with the rope.”  
And he was perfectly right.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to stringsofadifferentnature on Tumblr.


End file.
